Bigby Wolf (Video Game) Gallery
The following are pictures of Bigby Wolf (Video Game). The Wolf Among Us Book of Fables BOF Bigby Wolf.png BOF Bigby's Mercy.png BOF Bigby's Vengeance.png BOF The Big Bad Wolf.png BOF Sheriff Bigby.png "Faith" FTH Bigby AF.png infoepisode1bigby.png FTH Bigby PN.png bigbyhomeagain.png FTH Bigby Office.png FTH Bigby TA.png FTH Bigby Taxi.png FTH Bigby Trip Trap.png FTH Bigby Wolf.png FTH Bigby Police Lights.png FTH Cover.png FTH Pre-Release 2.png FTH Pre-Release 3.png FTH Pre-Release 4.png FTH Pre-Release 5.png FTH Pre-Release 7.png FTH Tenement Arrival.png BigbyWolfToadtalkGlamour.png NoFreePassToad.png Walking into.png Disturbance.png kickingdoor.png FTH Broken Up.png FTH Blood Spit.png Bigbybruise.png WFIGHT4.png WFIGHT5.png WFIGHT7.png BigbyBloody.png Bigby non canon death.png bigby and faith.png hey toad.png episode1faithwoodsmanfightbigbyshocked.png Woody chocking bigby.png Bigbytransforming.png FTH Woody Axed.png Episode1faithbigbyandfaith.png bigbypullingwoodysaxeout.png Bigby lighting her cigeratte.png whodoyouworkfor.png FTH Faith Questioning.png payingfaith.png FTH Not Giving Faith Money.png Bigby at cinderellas store.png bigbyhome.png luxury apartments.png BigbylookingtowardsBeauty.png Bigbytalkingtobeauty.png talkingtogrimble.png FTH Noire.png FTH Something's Amiss.png FTH Faith's Ring.png FTH Office Line.png FTH Meet Gren.png FTH Storytime.png FTH Decision Time.png FTH Alley Chase.png FTH Fire Escapes.png FTH On The Same Side.png FTH Dum.png FTH Post-Beatdown.png FTH False Alarm.png FTH Something's Fishy.png FTH Awkward.png FTH Shady Dudes.png FTH Starting Civil.png FTH Stopped By Gren.png FTH Heart To Heart.png FTH Not Guilty.png FTH Oh Good.png FTH Missed Your Chance.png FTH Fan Slam.png FTH Coathangered.png FTH Powered Up.png FTH Throat Slash.png FTH Pool Cued.png FTH Gren In Pain.png FTH You're Next.png FTH Take A Swig.png FTH Back To Normal.png FTH Don't Even Think About It.png FTH New Arrival.png FTH Dee Running.png FTH Slow-Mo.png FTH Police Line.png FTH F The Police.png "Smoke and Mirrors" SAM Bigby.png SAM Bigby Baggy.png Ep2.BigbyBox.png SAM Bigby Basement.png SAM Bigby Office.png SAM Bigby Autopsy.png SAM Bigby Trip Trap.png SAM Bigby P&P.png SAM Bigby Explaining.png SAM Bigby Wolf.png SAM Promo 1.png SAM Pre-Release 1.png SAM Pre-Release 2.png SAM Pre-Release 3.png SAM Pre-Release 4.png SAM Flashback.png SAM Tired.png SAM Precinct.png SAM Not Caring.png SAM Questioning Bigby.png SAM What Just Happened.png SAM We Have To Go.png SAM Photo Grab.png SAM Driving Back.png SAM Door Slam.png SAM Smug Bluebeard.png SAM Angry Woodsman.png SAM Interrogation.png SAM Snow Photo.png SAM Bigby V Bluebeard.png SAM Questioning Dee 1.png SAM Questioning Dee 2.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 1.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 2.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 3.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 4.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 5.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 6.png SAM Questioning Dee Violent 7.png SAM Questioning Dee Peaceful 1.png SAM Questioning Dee Peaceful 2.png SAM Questioning Dee Peaceful 3.png SAM Elevator Chat.png SAM Questions For TJ.png SAM Rocks on her Feet.png SAM Dee Mirror.png SAM Mirror Dum.png SAM Witching Well Chamber.png SAM Witching Well.png SAM Autopsy.png SAM Fake Snow.png SAM Close Her Mouth.png SAM Perfume.png SAM Autopsy Report.png SAM Ripped Snow Photo.png SAM Crane No Trolls.png SAM Trip Trap Crew.png SAM Buddy Jack.png SAM Tail Between Your Legs.png SAM Gren Freaking Out.png SAM Protective.png SAM GJ Walking Out.png SAM Hooking.png SAM Business Or Pleasure.png SAM Welcoming.png SAM Look It's Georgie.png SAM Can I Help You.png SAM Impatient.png SAM Proud of Yourself.png SAM Nobody Knows.png SAM Intimidation.png SAM Bat Drag.png SAM Hey Now.png SAM Floor Safe.png SAM I'm Beggin' Ya.png SAM Bat Hold.png SAM Alright Alright.png SAM Prick.png SAM Log Book.png SAM Sneaky.png SAM Making a Complaint.png SAM Safe Money.png SAM Lily's Note.png SAM Looking For Answer.png SAM Nowhere Else To Go.png SAM Not Having It.png SAM Demands.png SAM These Lips.png SAM Gettin' Paid.png SAM You'll Figure It Out.png SAM Open Arms Cigarette.png SAM Open Arms Lobby.png SAM Crooked Man Loan.png SAM Open Arms Hall.png SAM Lockpicking.png SAM Beast Is Here Now.png SAM Explaining.png SAM Bastard.png SAM Angry Beast.png SAM Bigby Losing.png SAM Pipe Rip.png SAM Face Claw.png SAM Wolf Mode.png SAM Broke the Door.png SAM Don't Come In.png SAM Bloody Bed.png SAM Beast Going On Guard.png SAM For My Arrival.png SAM Just Apple.png SAM Flower Check.png SAM Snow Dress.png SAM Envelope.png SAM Snow Stalky Photo.png SAM Bigby Mirror.png SAM Winter Picture.png SAM Creepy Pick.png SAM Spying.png SAM Going For The Lamp.png "A Crooked Mile" ACM Bigby Funeral.png ACM Bigby Office.png ACM Bigby Desk.png ACM Bigby CA.png ACM Bigby Bag.png ACM Bigby TO.png ACM Bigby GA.png ACM Bigby P&P.png ACM Bigby Pissed.png ACM Bigby HW.png ACM Bigby Full Wolf.png ACM Bigby Wolf Glance.png ACM Promo 1.png ACM Cover.png ACM Original Cover.png ACM Preview 1.png ACM Preview 3.png ACM Preview 8.png ACM Preview 6.png ACM Opening Shot.png ACM Beast is Confused.png ACM Please Be Careful.png ACM Beauty Be Careful.png ACM Manhattan Bridge.png ACM Lawrence at the Funeral.png ACM Killer Revelation.png ACM Try Not To Picture It.png ACM Starting The Burn.png ACM First Thing In A Visit.png ACM Dealing With Tweedles.png ACM Ladies and Gentlemen.png ACM Just Business.png ACM Tensions Rising.png ACM Holly Shot.png ACM Grendel Vs Dum.png ACM Snow Shot.png ACM Funeral Aftermath.png ACM Bigby Injured.png ACM Back At The Office.png ACM Mostly Healed.png ACM Stretch.png ACM Fix The Tie.png ACM Bufkin Glass Cut.png ACM Missing A Piece.png ACM Crane Letter 1.png ACM Crane Letter 2.png ACM Crane Letter 3.png ACM 207 Key.png ACM Secret Book.png ACM Desk Examination.png ACM Bluebeard the Annoyance.png ACM Thanks To Me.png ACM Where To Go.png ACM Crane Bust.png ACM Crooked Letter.png ACM Crazy Coincidence.png ACM Don't Lie To Me.png ACM Sources.png ACM Not A Negotiation.png Bigby_punches_Jack_at_Crane's_apartment.png ACM Strong Grip.png ACM Bag Search.png ACM Jack's Glamours.png ACM What's He Doing Here.png ACM Trip Trap Arrival.png ACM To The Dead.png ACM Hardcore Fisticuffs.png ACM Woody Walking Out.png ACM I'm Gonna Pass Out.png ACM Gren Won't Remember This.png ACM Holly Asleep.png ACM P&P Girls.png ACM Do You Even Care.png ACM Promising Leads.png ACM Crane's Apartment Ransacked.png ACM Fireplace.png ACM Tweedle Office.png ACM Beauty File.png ACM Brannigan File.png ACM Cindy File.png ACM Faith File.png ACM Crane File.png ACM They Are Not Nice.png ACM There's Gotta Be Something.png ACM Trinket Thing.png ACM Crane In A Can.png ACM Secret Basement.png ACM Flycatcher Janitor.png ACM Made It To Greenleaf's.png Arrivedatgreenleafs.png ACM You Woke Me Up.png ACM Mother & Daughter.png ACM Super Panicked.png No More Bullshit.png ACM Secret Old Lady.png ACM Sassy Greenleaf.png ACM Greenleaf's Apartment.png ACM GA Debate.png ACM At The P&P.png ACM Unwelcome Company.png ACM SB Pissed.png ACM Wind-Up.png ACM Suspicious Noises.png ACM Shaking Nerissa.png ACM Omigod Bigby.png ACM Completely Innocent.png ACM Crane Slapped.png ACM You Got The Power.png ACM You Gotta Believe Me.png ACM Too Long.png ACM Vivian's Not Buying It.png ACM No Regrets.png ACM Better Than You.png ACM Breaking Crane's Nose.png ACM Black Car.png ACM Bad Sign.png ACM Into The Alley.png ACM Trapped.png ACM That's Not How This Works.png Howyagoingtogetoutofthisoneguys.png ACM Cornered.png ACM Unloading.png ACM Bigby Shot A Lot.png ACM Bigby Not Dead.png ACM In Over Your Heads.png ACM Undaunted.png ACM Almost There.png ACM Not Even My Final Form.png ACM You're Screwed Now.png ACM The Claw.png ACM Dum Clawed.png ACM Uneven Fight.png ACM Dum Decision.png ACM Dum Spared.png ACM Dum Throat Grab.png ACM Found Your Throat.png ACM Big Bad Wolf.png ACM Taking A Stand.png ACM Got A Stomach Ache.png ACM Broken Arm.png ACM Out With The Old.png ACM Aftermath.png "In Sheep's Clothing" ISC Bigby Apartment.png ISC Bigby Angry.png ISC Bigby BBA.png ISC Bigby Pawn Shop.png ISC Bigby Smug.png ISC Bigby Butcher Shop.png ISC Bigby Lair.png ISC Bigby Unhappy.png ISC Cover.png ISC Preview Medical Exam.png ISC Preview Bigby's Apartment.png ISC Preview Woody Argument.png ISC Preview Trip Trap.png ISC Preview Jack Defensive.png ISC Preview Angry Eyes.png ISC Pre-Release 1.png ISC Pre-Release 2.png ISC Pre-Release 3.png ISC Nightmare.png ISCT House Call.png ISC Riddled.png ISCT Repair.png ISC Broken Arm.png ISC Don't Give Him The Excuse.png ISC Refreshing Beverage.png ISCT This Is The Job.png ISC You Stopped Breathing.png ISCT I Don't Have Any Left.png ISC Wrong Time for Shackles.png ISC Colin Appreciative.png ISC Security Office.png ISCT Facepalm.png ISC Working The Angles.png ISC Don't Do That.png ISC Not Doing Anything.png ISC Comfort.png ISCT We Need To Solve This.png ISC Suspicious Beast.png ISCT Beauty and Beast.png ISC Lucky Pawn Exterior.png ISC Haggling.png ISC In A Huff.png ISC Toad Angry.png ISC Flipping Off Toad.png ISC Questioning Jack.png Bigby_punches_Jack_at_lucky_Pawn.png ISC Jersey and Woody Returning.png ISC Hiya Fellas.png ISC Jersey Bragging.png ISC Sting.png ISC Face Slam.png ISC Needles.png ISC Woody V Jersey.png ISC Wolfed.png ISCT Wolf Chase.png ISC Door Slam.png ISC Impaled.png ISC Axe In The Head.png ISC Questioning Jersey.png ISC Questions Answered.png ISC Got A Smoke.png ISC Bros.png ISC Get That Fucker.png ISC Woody Walking Off.png ISC Taxi.png ISC Cut Above Interior.png ISC Crooked Box.png ISC Chilly.png ISC Meat Locker.png ISCT Grasping Through The Dark.png ISC Tap Shoulder.png ISC Johann Begging.png ISC Johann Desperate.png ISC Slam Johann.png Bigby_decks_Johann.png ISC Glamour Operation.png ISC Johann Pissed.png ISC TCA Crane's Coat.png ISC We'll Protect You.png ISC Back to the Office.png ISC Expectant.png ISC Fixing The Mirror.png ISC Talking To Toad.png ISC Giddy.png ISC Mirror's Back.png ISC Mary Crane Mirror.png ISC Hurrying.png ISC Portal.png ISCT Central Park Portal.png ISCT Zap.png ISC Other Side.png ISC It's Tim.png ISC We're Expecting You.png ISC Talking With Tim.png ISC Meeting Room.png ISC Lots of Bad People.png ISC Casual Crooky.png ISC Tense.png ISC Smoke.png "Cry Wolf" CW Bigby Lair.png CW Bigby Skeptical.png CW Bigby HW Lair.png CW Bigby WW Night.png CW Bigby Shocked.png CW Bigby P&P.png CW Bigby Glance.png CW Bigby HW Workshop.png CW Bigby Full Wolf.png CW Bigby Wolf Bloody.png CW Bigby Foundry.png CW Bigby Office.png CW Bigby HW Office.png CW Bigby Stoic.png CW Bigby Trial.png CW Bigby WWC.png CW Bigby Hall.png CW Bigby With Colin.png CW Bigby Saying Goodbye.png CW Bigby Observing.png CW Bigby Street.png CW Bigby Nerissa Convo.png CW Promo 1.png CW Bigby Full Wolf Promo.png CW Cover.png CW Preview 1.png CW Preview 2.png CW Preview 6.png CW Preview 7.png CW Pre-Release 1.png CW Pre-Release 3.png CW Pre-Release 4.png CWT Jersey Fight 1.png CWT Jersey Fight 3.png CWT Vivian Booking.png CWT Stopping Power.png CWT Rooftop Jumping 1.png CWT Rooftop Jumping 2.png CWT Rooftop Jumping 3.png CWT Rooftop Jumping 4.png CWT Mary Fight 1.png CWT Mary Fight 2.png CWT Mary Fight 3.png CWT Mary Fight 4.png CWT Bigby Being Stalked.png CWT Mary's True Form.png CWT Full Wolf 1.png CWT Full Wolf 2.png BigbyTrueFormVSMary.png CWT Bigby At Gunpoint 1.png CWT Bigby At Gunpoint 2.png Crooked_Man_kills_Bigby_Game_Over_1.png Crooked_Man_kills_Bigby_Game_Over_2.png CWT Bigby Witching Well.png Fables: The Wolf Among Us Issue 1 I1FTWAU Bigby.png I1FTWAU Bigby (2).png I1FTWAU Bigby (3).png I1FTWAU Bigby & Toad.png I1FTWAU Bigby & Toad (2).png I1FTWAU Bigby & Toad (3).png I1FTWAU Bigby (4).png I1FTWAU Bigby (5).png I1FTWAU Bigby, Woody & Faith.png I1FTWAU Bigby & Woody.png I1FTWAU Bigby & Woody (2).png I1FTWAU Bigby (6).png I1FTWAU Bigby, Woody & Faith (2).png I1FTWAU Bigby (7).png I1FTWAU Bigby & Woody (3).png I1FTWAU Bigby & Woody (4).png I1FTWAU Bigby & Woody (5).png I1FTWAU Bigby & Faith.png I1FTWAU Bigby & Woody (6).png Issue 2 Category:Character Galleries